


Venture

by Zerabeth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angry Reader, Circle Mage - Freeform, Circle of Magi, Fuck Lily, Fuck the main story line man, Gen, Jealous Reader, Jowan pay attention to reader, Kinloch Hold, Magic is fucking weird, Not literally, Reader-Insert, Seriously she only pay attentions to you so you could return the favor every once in a while, this took too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerabeth/pseuds/Zerabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning is here, and you were not expecting the events leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this part, it took way too damn long. Ya'll better enjoy it.

 To say you awoke with a migraine, would be the understatement of the age. As you woke up, a groan immediately left you, and you turned over on your bed.

 

 Then you paused, because there wasn’t enough room on your bunk for you to turn over. Your eyes opened and you quickly realised you were in your mentor’s room. At this revelation, you let out a blissful sigh and sunk into her silk sheets, noting that you should visit your secret room soon and letting your eyes close once  more.

 

 How Edlyn always managed to blackmail half the circle into getting her the very best was beyond you, you supposed it was because she was always sneaking about for secrets when she was younger, or at least that’s what she had told you.

 

 You turned over after a few minutes and stared at the ceiling, looking over the doorway as you heard two familiar voices in a discussion.

 

 “Well maybe,  someone  should have told me she was taking her Harrowing last night! Then we could have avoided this  discussion .” Edlyn was practically yelling as her heels clicked on the stone tiles of the tower, approaching at a steady pace.

 

 “Edlyn, a ‘discussion’ with you is almost always a lot of yelling. Besides, there are  some  rules I don’t break,” Gregoir easily responded, in a much calmer tone. You heard Edlyn snort.

 

 “At least you didn’t take any of  those  vows then we-” 

 

 “Hey! I’m awake, so please stop right there,” You shouted, falling out of the bed in your attempt to get up as quickly as possible.

 

 “Little dear! Thank goodness! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone sleep so long after going through their Harrowing, Amell and Surana have already woken and they went the nights after you!” Edlyn was immediately by your side, a frown on her features.

 

 “How long was I asleep?” You wondered, confusion flooding you. You felt like you had slept for a very short time, hence why you were still so tired.

 

 “Three days, I was worried about you eating and such, but it seemed as if you weren’t being affected at all by the lack of it.” Edlyn’s explanation did little to help you understand the situation, but three days? How could you have slept for three days and feel perfectly content? Surely you would be hungry or have to relieve yourself. 

 

 “Did you force-feed me?” 

 

 “No, you refused to eat or drink, not that I mind too much, I would hate to have to replace my sheets, I get this silk from Orlais.” You rolled your eyes and snorted, Edlyn never changed.

 

 “Honestly, mamae..” You ran a hand through your hair and you looked to Edlyn in question.

 

 “Yes, I brushed your hair, but in my defence, I will not have you cut it, and it was soothing,” Edlyn defended, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. You sighed, but thanked her nonetheless, you did not want to deal with knots that had accumulated over three days of rolling in bed.

 

 “It’s good you are well, there is someone who I would like you to meet,” Gregoir interjected, stealing your attention from Edlyn. You smiled, nodding.

 

 “Of course, Papae, but first! How long did my Harrowing take?” You were very anxious to know, as you always wanted to beat Edlyn's time. Edlyn laughed at your enthusiasm and motioned Gregoir to tell you.

 

 "Come on, it's not like the entirety of the circle doesn't already know." Edlyn prompted, smiling at Gregoir.

 

 "You we're faster than Amell, without doubt, but Surana's Harrowing was the fastest we've ever seen." Gregoir relented with a sigh, crossing his arms. You cooed.

 

 "My precious elf child set a record?" You squealed. Both your parent figures had small coughing fits, while your mentor laughed afterwards, Gregoir did not. 

 

 "'Precious elf child', really?" Edlyn wiped away a tear.

 

 "Well, she's precious, an elf, and younger than me, plus she's one of my favorite people in this place, so yes, really." You stood up and stretched out your arms. "So, who is it you want me to meet, Papae?" You turned to the Knight-Commander.

 

 "Duncan, he's a Grey Warden who's here looking for mages to join the King’s army." You froze, blinking rapidly. 

 

 "A Grey Warden?" Your mouth hung open in awe, you had read several books detailing the Grey Warden order, and their part in stopping the Blights. "This is because of the warring in the South?" You looked between the two adults for confirmation.

 

 "Yes, unfortunately, the Warden’s believe this to be a Blight, and I am inclined to believe them, regardless of what the King claims," Edlyn frowned, staring at the ground for several moments.

 

 You hummed thoughtfully, tapping your lip.

 

 "Can I take a bath first? I have been moved from the Apprentice Quarters, yes?" Gregoir nodded in response, you smiled and Gregoir led you to your room, leaving Edlyn to work on something. Your stuff had already been moved and you made sure to grab some of your mentors oils and soaps before you left her to room.

 

 Gregoir left, telling you that the Warden was in the Library and that he would be in a meeting with Irving for a short while. You waved him away and took a quick bath, rinsing off and pulling on some comfortable clothes.

 

 You then made your way to the library, humming and quietly singing under your breath as you maneuvered through the halls. You spotted Jowan making his way somewhere with Amell and scowled, briefly wondering where Surana might be.

 

 Your question was answered as you entered the library, finding Surana eagerly asking a man questions. You laughed briefly and made the assumption that the man was Duncan, the Grey Warden.

 

 “Dandelion! Congratulations on your Harrowing! I heard you had record time, that’s amazing!” You immediately wrapped the blonde elf in a hug. You heard Suarana squeak your name and laughed.

 

 “Y-you're awake! I was very worried, but Edy kept everyone away from you.” Surana turned to look at you as you released her from a hug. You nodded and pat her head, smiling fondly.

 

 “I’m just fine, dandelion. You don’t have to worry about me, now.. Who’s your friend?” You glanced at Duncan who had an amused look in his eyes. Surana sputtered momentarily, having briefly forgot Duncan existed.

 

 “Ah, this is Duncan, he’s a Grey Warden! I’m so sorry, Ser Duncan, I didn’t me-” Duncan held up a hand, cutting Surana off with a warm smile.

 

 “Think nothing of it, you were worried for your friends well-being. I take it you are the mage Gregoir spoke of?” Duncan turned to you, the smile he wore making him look several years younger.   
  
 You nodded and properly greeted the Grey Warden.

 

 “It is an honor, Ser Duncan. I’ve heard a lot about the Wardens, mostly from books, but that is what history is for, no? I see dandelion here has already jumped at the chance to interrogate you.” You poked Surana’s side, grinning at her pouty face.

 

 “I wasn’t interrogating him..”

 

 “Sure you weren’t, dandelion. Anyhow! I wish I could stay and chat, but I believe many of my friends are wondering about my well-being and I would see their worries eased. Please excuse me.” You bowed momentarily and left the library after Duncan said farewell.

 

 “I’ve never heard her speak so formal before..” Surana mumbled as you left, you snorted.

 

 You found Jowan talking with Amell in the Chantry, or as close to one as a quarter of a floor of a tower could be. You sighed, tapping the side of your head. Thinking too much again.

 

 “So you won’t help us?” You raised an eyebrow at the female voice, unable to recognize it. 

 

 “Why would I? I could only get into trouble.” You recognized that voice as Amell, but who was she talking to?

 

 “You could destroy yours too! Then you can leave, they won’t hold a leash on you anymore,” Jowan was pleading To Amell, why? Destroy what? You had a lot of questions, and no answers.

 

  “Maybe she likes having a leash on her, you never know.” You decided now was a time to join the conversation, rounding the corner of the chantry.

 

 “Li-” Jowan cut himself off, and instead used your name. “You're awake?” Jowan looked spooked, and judging from the hand over his heart, you guessed it was because sneaked up on them. 

 

 “No Jowan, I obviously died, and now I’m a spirit to haunt you.” You snorted, crossing your arms, your gaze moving to the female in chantry robes standing next to Jowan. “Hey.. you guys know there’s a sister, right there , yes?” You raised an eyebrow at the sister, more questions. 

 

 “Oh! This is Lily, the one I told you about,” Jowan explained, grinning at you. You narrowed your eyes.

 

 “That’s not- Jowan, she’s a sister. That’s so- so very  wrong .” You suddenly had an intense urge to set the sister on fire, or maybe freeze her and shatter her into a thousand pieces. You leaned towards the latter.

 

 “And your ‘Mamae’ and ‘Papae’ isn’t?” Amell snorted, before grimacing in your direction.

 

 “Just like you and your Cullen, no? I think I saw him with Surana earlier actually, might want to do something about that, this is the Circle of Ferelden after all, yes?” You smirked in silent triumph as Amell visibly stiffened, her eyes narrowing at you.

 

 “Shut up, you lit-”

 

 “We don’t want a repeat of two months ago, do we, m’dear?” You hummed, grinning as Amell instantly took a step back. She scowled at you before turning on her heel and stomping off. Jowan and  Lily , stared after her with frowns. “Don’t look so down, Jow, what did you need her help with anyway?” You rocked back and forth on the balls of your feet as you peered up at the brunette in question, refusing to look at the red-head beside him. Why is it you hate the only redheads you know? 

 

 “Um, I- I found out th-” You held up a hand to cut Jowan off.

 

 “That you're going to be made tranquil, I know, you planning on doing something about it?” Jowan froze and stared at you with wide eyes.

 

 “You  know ?  Since when ?” You sighed and ran a hand through your hair.

 

 “Since my solitary started, so- two months ago.” You idly looked at your fingers, avoiding Jowan’s eyes.

 

 “ You \- why didn’t you tell me?!” Jowan almost shouted but Lily’s hand on his shoulder prevented it, you noted it with a frown.

 

 “Would it have made a difference, you know now, why does it matter?” You did not like this conversation at all. 

 

 “It  matters  because-” 

 

 “Jowan, perhaps we should just ask her to help us, rather than shout at her. What’s past is past.” Lily soothed the brunette beside her. You frowned once more, briefly recognizing the familiar pain in your chest.

 

 Jowan explained what he was planning on doing, with you stopping him every few moments to ask a question. At the end of the explanation, you briefly debated what to do, but ultimately, you decided the answer was obvious.

 

 “Of course I’ll help you, rod of fire, yes? Give me five minutes.” You turned on your heel without waiting for a response and made your way to Owain, momentarily wondering why you always got lost in the tower as a child.

 

 After talking with Owain, you got a requisition form and sighed as you noticed it had to be signed by a Senior Enchanter. You wondered who to bring it to, though the answer was obvious.

 

 “Mamae, can you sign this for me?” You strode into Edlyn’s room, holding out the form as your mentor rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

 

 “Little dear, what do you need a rod of fire for?” Edlyn asked, accepting the form and looking it over.

 

 “Research,” You answered with a shrug.

 

 “What sort of research?”

 

 “I’m going to see how many Templar’s breaches I can set on fire,” You responded after a moment of thought, not even shocked when Edlyn just grinned and signed the form.

 

 “Try to beat my record, would you? Then we can have competitions.” Edlyn handed you back the form and you accepted it with a smile, feeling slightly guilty.

 

 “Of course, mamae, thank you.” You left as quickly as you had entered, heading to the store room to retrieve the rod of fire then back to Jowan. 

 

 “That was- very quick.” Lily noted, looking a bit disturbed. You laughed.

 

 “You went to Edy, didn’t you,” Jowan deadpanned, giving you a look. You nodded.

 

 “Of course, why would I go to anyone else?”  You smiled as you turned to the older mage. 

 

 “I- nevermind, let’s just go.” Jowan led the way to the basement, and you grumbled as you cast a spell on the door and Lily spoke, getting past with relative ease.

 

 The second door however, was a problem.

 

 As soon as you stepped through the first door, the feeling of the door threw you off. You grimaced as you felt the nullifying aura of the door, staying by the first door.

 

 "Here we go, use the- what are you doing?" Lily looked to you in confusion, Jowan following her gaze.

 

 "I- it won't work," You stuttered, the door making you extremely uncomfortable.

 

 "What won't work?" Jowan asked, walking over to you.

 

 "The- the rod. It won't work on that door." You nodded your head towards the wood. The nullifying wards prodded at your aura. You sucked in a breath and attempted to control your aura.

 

 "How would you know that?" Lily sounded calm, but her eyes narrowed at you.

 

 "Can't you feel it?" You wrapped your arms around you, "The wards on the door nullify magic, it's- it is invasive." You pressed yourself to the wall, eyes never leaving the door.

 

 "Invasive?" Jowan gave you a confused look, placing his hand on your shoulder. "Little star, if it's bothering you that much-" You shook your head.

 

 "I told you I would, I will keep my word." You forced a smile and slowly approached the door, but kept to the walls. You noticed a second door and immediately began towards it.

 

 "Where are you going?" Jowan watched you practically dart down the hall, looking worried.

 

 "There's another door!" You shouted in response, ignoring Lily's comment as you approached the door, focused on getting as far away from the other door as possible.

 

 “It probably just leads to another repository, what are the chances of there being another entrance?” Jowan comments, frowning but following after you nonetheless. “Besides, it looks locked.” You just laughed before pulling out the rod of fire and melting the lock, the door swinging open.

 

 Of course, it couldn’t be that easy.

 

 The Sentinels activated and immediately began attacking the three of you, you made sure it focused on you, as you were probably the only one with a barrier at the moment.

 

 You disposed of the Sentinels and went through the door, knowing better than to try and take anything as you made your way through the long hallway.

 

 “We need another way into the-” You waved your hand, making a loud sound to cut Lily off.

 

 “Yes, we need another way into the phylactery chamber, that’s common sense, so go look around, I’ll look over here and you- you go look over there. Somewhere.” You motioned the redhead away and immediately approached a statue that was setting off your aura.

 

 “There’s something weird about this statue, I wonder who you are?” You thought aloud, observing the stone woman.

 

 “Greetings.” You blinked, looking around in confusion before realized it was the statue that had spoken.

 

 “Hello, ser Statue.” You greeted, momentarily wondering if there was a spirit trapped in the statue.

 

 “I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consert and advisor to Archon Valerius. Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord’s house.” The statue, Eleni explained. You gasped in awe.

 

 “Archon were the lords of the Imperium.” You squealed in excitement, who knew the tower had such an interesting spirit so close by.

 

 “‘Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my fortress,’ he said, ‘and tell your lies to all who pass.’ But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold.” You awed, cooing quietly.

 

 “It’s a Tevinter statue! Don’t listen to it! The Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts, this is a wicked thing!” Lily shouted, running over to you. Your eyes narrowed.

 

 “First,  she is  not  a  thing . Second, just because the Tevinter lords might have dabbled in magics  banned by the chantry , does  not mean  everything created by them is inherently evil.” You scowled at the sister.

 

 You glared at the sister and she went off toward Jowan, you turned back to the statue.

 

 “Are you in alright? You must be very old, and the fact they left you down here to gather dust..”

 

 “Weep not for me, child. Stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling. And I shall endure ‘til the Maker returns to light their fire together.” You frowned at Eleni’s response. 

 

 “Is there any way I could help you?” 

 

 “No help can be given me, for this is my doom and my destiny.”

 

 “Ambiguous rubbish, it could mean anything. I can do it too: the sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn!” You snorted as Jowan approached.

 

 “Stop talking to it! Please, both of you!” Lily cried, fear on her face. You scowled once more. 

 

 “We have other things to be doing anyhow, we can’t help i- her.” Jowan placated, resting his hand on your shoulder, you grumbled but relented.

 

 “Let’s go Jowan, come on.” Lily dragged Jowan away from you. You said farewell to Eleni and wandered around the room.

 

 You came across a bookcase that appeared to be in front of a weak portion of the wall. You called Jowan over, and the two of you moved the bookcase. 

 

 “Okay, now what?” Jowan turned to you, you rose an eyebrow and gestured to the mabari statue.

 

 “We use this focusing item with the fire rod and the wall should give out,” You explained, pulling out the fire rod once more.

 

 Activating the rod, a blast shot from the mabari statue and the wall collapsed, rubble flew through the air and you covered your face to prevent debris from getting in your eyes or mouth. 

 

 “The phylactery chamber!” Jowan exclaimed, heading through the hole in the wall. Lily followed after him, you made sure that you didn’t damage anything you didn’t want to and followed as well.

 

 “We must find Jowan’s phylactery quickly!” Lily urged, you resisted the urge to yell at her. For saying something so obvious.

 

 “It shouldn’t be hard to find, there aren’t many phylacteries in here.” Jowan pointed out. As you approached the stairs leading up to the shelves however, you were attacked by Sentinels once more. They were quickly dispatched, but Lily decided she wanted to be a rogue and cut a rather large gash on her arm as a result.

 

 Jowan was immediately by her side and you silently wished it wouldn’t be so wrong to kill the redhead. Jowan cast a weak healing spell on her arm, you huffed and waited for Jowan to get up.

 

 You went up the stairs two at a time, approaching all the vials of blood, each one an apprentice’s phylactery.  You ran your fingers along the shelves, little tags naming who the blood belonged to.

 

 You found Jowan’s in the corner of a little cabinet at back wall.  You grabbed it and handed it over to Jowan.

 

 “My Phylactery! You found it! I can’t believe this tiny vial stands between me and freedom..” Jowan held the vial of his blood out in front of him. “So fragile, so easy to just be rid of it’s hold over me..” The vial slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor, you could feel the magic fading as the blood pooled on the carpet below. “..I am free.” Jowan turned around to you and Lily, a small smile on his face.

 

 “Now, to get out before anyone finds out. You need to leave, if you get caught-”

 

 “What about you?” Jowan frowned, you just shook your head and smiled. 

 

 “No need to worry about me, you just need to go. Now.. both of you.” You bite your lip as you glanced at Lily, shaking your head. 

 

 “I don’t want to stay down here a moment longer.” With that, the three of you left the basement.

 

 “We did it! I can’t believe we did it! Thank you with-” 

 

 “So what you said was true, Amell.” You froze, turning as Gregoir, Irving, and Amell approached

 

 “I know this looks bad, Knight-Command-” You were quick to defend yourself, a look of regret quickly spreading across your features.

 

 “Don’t. An initiate, conspiring with a blood mage, and you assisted.. I am disappointed.” Gregoir pointedly said your name, his expression pained. He walked closer as he spoke, but quickly turned away.  “They seem shocked, but completely in control of their own minds. Not thralls of the blood mage then. You were right Amell, this will not go unpunished.” Gregoir turned to you, speaking your name once more. “Newly a mage, and already flouting the rules of the circle.” You looked down, ashamed. Amell grinned, crossing her arms with a haughty look.

 

 “It’s not her fault! It was my idea,” Jowan defended, stepping forward.

 

 “It always is, isn’t it Jowan?” Gregoir scowled at the brunnette. Your hands clenched into fists.

 

 “I was helping my friend, I see no error to that,” You stated, in the strongest voice you could muster. Gregoir spared you a glance.

 

 “That’s enough, as Knight-Commander of the templars here assembled, I sentence this blood mage to death.” Gregoir pointed directly at Jowan, your eyes widened in shock.

 

 “No!” 

 

 “And this initiative has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar.” Gregoir ignored you.

 

  " That’s fine. But  not Jowan,” You mumbled under your breath. Two Templar approached Lily, who cried out her objections. Jowan looked torn.

 

 “No! I won’t let you touch her!” Jowan shouted as he pulled out a dagger, stabbing his palm.

 

 “Goddamnit!” You immediately threw a barrier over Gregoir as Jowan attacked all of them, of course you inwardly cheered as he got Amell as well.

 

“By the Maker.. blood magic! H-how could you! You said you never..” Lily backed away from Jowan, looked spooked, you scowled. Of course you didn’t necessarily agree with how Jowan just used the magic, but it was still just magic. 

 

 “I admit, I.. I dabbled! I thought it would make me a better mage!” Jowan looked hurt as he defended himself to Lily.

 

 “Blood magic is evil, Jowan. It corrupts people.. changes them..” You growled.

 

 “Just because the chantry claims it evil,  does not make it so ! Blood magic is just as much a tool as a sword! The  chantry corrupts, yet you do not call it evil.  Power corrupts, but how it is used is based on the one whom wields it, just as magic is, just as a sword is!” You shouted, snarling at the redhead, both her and Jowan looking at you in shock.

 

 “I-I trusted you.. I was ready to sacrifice everything for you.. but I don’t even know who you are.. Stay away from me, blood mage.” Lily pointed away, and Jowan ran, tears in his eyes. 

 

 “Jowan!” You cried, moving to run after him when groaning from Gregoir stopped you. You dropped to your knees and covered your face with your hands, silently sobbing. You turned as Gregoir stirred, looking dazed for several moments before his gaze fell on you. “Papae.. I never meant for this to happen.” Your voice broke, as you avoided Gregoir’s eyes.

 

 “You still helped him.” Gregoir looked at you with disappointment and betrayal in his eyes.

 

 “I helped my friend, because you were going to subject him to a fate worse than death. Blood mage or no, he is my best friend, and I would never refuse him.” You felt your voice harden through your small speech, and looked back down at our hands. “Blood mage, or no,” You repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

 

 “I- I never thought he could overcome so many.” Gregoir confessed, looking around him. 

 

 “ None of us expected this . Are you alright, Gregoir?” You turned to Irving as he was helped off his feet by Amell, who was glaring at you. You glared right back.

 

 “As good as can be expected given the circumstances! If you had let me act sooner, this never would’ve happened!” Gregoir yelled, getting off the floor.

 

 “Act sooner?!” Gregoir ignored your outburst once more.

 

 “Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!”

 

 “Good! You would kill him if you found him!” You threw the closest thing you could find at your father-figure, which happened to be a shield. Gregoir looked baffled for a moment before turning to you.

 

 “Where’s the girl?”

 

 “I.. I am here, ser.” Lily called, stepping slightly out of the corner she stood in, looking at the floor.

 

 “You helped a blood mage, look at all he’s hurt!” Gregoir gestured around the room.

 

 “You forced his hand! He was protecting Lily!” You shouted, desperately trying to draw Gregoir’s attention. 

 

 “Knight-Commander, I.. I was wrong, I was an accomplice to a.. a blood mage.. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit, even- even Aeonar.” Lily approached Gregoir, keeping her head down.

 

 “Get her out of my sight.” Gregoir gestured to the Templars who were able to escort Lily away without any trouble this time. “And you.” You froze as Gregoir turned to you with a voice like ice. “You were in a repository full of magics that are locked away for a reason. Did you take anything?” You shook your head, a hard look in your eyes as you met Gregoir’s gaze, ignoring Amell’s smug look. “Either way, your antics have made a mockery of this circle! Ah.. what are we to do with you?”   

 

 “Do whatever you want.” You were resigned to your fate, you helped you friend and you stood by your decision.

 

 “Knight-Commander.. if I may.” You all turned in slight shock as Duncan approached. “I am not here just to recruit mages into the King’s army, I am also here recruiting for the Grey Wardens.” You sucked in a breath. “You spoke highly of this mage, and I would like for her to join the Warden’s ranks, alongside Surana.”

 

 “What?!” Amell shouted, looking scandalized and angry.

 

 “We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting the darkspawn requires such dedication, often at the expense of all else.” Duncan explained in a calm tone.

 

 “I object!” Amell was ignored.

 

 “I would be honored, Ser Duncan,” You spoke in awe, unable to hide your obvious suprise.

 

 “You have an opportunity few even dream of, do not squander it.” Gregoir placed a hand on your shoulder, his tone sounded proud of you, but his eyes held the same disappointment and betrayal as before.

 

 “Thank you for everything, Papae,” You spoke quietly so only Gregoir heard, he smiled warmly for a moment, though it was strained, and disappeared a moment later.

 

 “Come, your new life awaits.” You followed Duncan and after grabbing all your things, a tearful goodbye with your mentor, a curse in Amell’s direction, and a very short(and chaperoned) goodbye with Anders, you were on the road with Duncan.

 

 You walked beside Surana, very glad that she would be joining you. 

 

 “Where are we heading, Ser Duncan?” Surana asked, turning to the aged warrior.

 

 “To Highever.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm probably going to throw the rest of this into one story, so you'll find that this will be the first chapter of the Story 'To Love a Blood Mage', so look forward to that. It will probably be the entirety of Origins, and I'll probably keep most of the future parts as chapters for said story. Of course, little drabbles from the past, or just reader's thoughts, will continue to be one-shots.


End file.
